Slender Fairy Tail Style
by MZ040901
Summary: Title says it all. If you have not play Slender or see it in Youtube, then just read! Based on the game, Lucy had to search for all the 8 pages but the place would not be in a forgotten forest! Lisana had hired Slender Man to kill Lucy out of pure jealousy and hate! Pairings: NatsuXLucy and ErzaXGray !


**Yo, I am new here so pretty please be ****kind. Well to MilkPower, thanks for your help for helping me how to write a great story. I know this story contains some characters death but the title must have members killed. And, I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiroshima does own this rude reviews... Enjoy. Slow Story... Anyway just to tell you the truth, MilkPower is my sistar! Hell yeah! XD**

**Chapter 1: Lisana got a Pu****ppet...**

**Lisana's**** POV**

I was waiting for Natsu to come back to the guild. He had told me that he will be bringing his friend here to join the guild. I could not protest his wish as long as that friend is not a girl and his mate. I walked back and forth in front of the wooden door of the guild. Finally, the door opened, revealing a boy and a girl.

_A girl with Natsu? No... By the way, Natsu just know her. She cannot be Natsu's mate! _I thought. I smiled and saw Natsu holding that girl's hand. I was frustrated but kept my cool. The girl had long blonde hair and big chocolate eyes. I have to admit, she looks prettier than me. Her breasts was big and outstanding comparing to mine, triple A cup. I closed my eyes and inhale a deep breath, shivering at the thought of Natsu having that girl as his mate.

"Hey! This is Lucy! I call her Luce!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. I fake a smile and could not believe my ears. Natsu made a nickname for that blonde. I shook my head and Natsu was still holding Lucy's was it hands. I frowned but quickly fake a smile and went in front of the blonde, Lucy, and shook hands with her.

"My name is Lisana. Nice to meet you Lucy," I said innocently but deep inside me was hatred. She nodded and Natsu dragged her away from my sight and began introduced to his team mates. I heaved a sigh and look at Natsu who was happily introducing everyone to Lucy. I noticed that Lucy was happy after having a talk with team Natsu. Not to mention Erza whom people rarely talk to her, beamed away as if Lucy was her long lost sister. I wanted to pull out my hair in frustration. What does that girl have in her? I had attempted to talk to Erza but before I could even speak, she had shooed me away. I was super angry with that blonde girl, Lucy.

"Mira-nee-," there she goes again. That Lucy is preventing me talking to everyone. I had to complain to Natsu. "Natsu! Can I talk to you?" Lucy did not interrupt me but Natsu was talking to her. I gritted my teeth and pouted, hoping someone would notice me but to no avail. I sobbed and look at Lucy. Is she really that amazing? I stomped out of the guild and stopped mid-way to take a quick glance behind and guessed what? Nobody seemed to call out after me. All those people cared only for Lucy! LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!

I stomped my feet once more and inhaled deeply before my throat went dry and sore. "DAMN YOU ALL! NO ONE CARED ABOUT ME!" I then took a peek over my shoulders. The guild was silence and yet no one dared to come forward to ask me what was wrong or comforted me. All they cared was that new girl!

I ran off. And as if the world agreed, droplets of rain dropped down from the dark ugly grey sky. I stood in the middle of the street, screaming away. Before that woman came, everyone diverted their attention to me, Lisana! Before SHE came, everyone adored me, complimenting my looks and how cute and pretty I looked. But she stole them. And right now, PRETTY SURE, that they were complimenting on her looks, how cute she was and blah blah blah when they supposed to say those words at me, ME, ME!

I buried my face with my hands, soaked to the skin. What hurt me the most was Natsu. He used to comfort, talk and pretty much other stuffs but now? Oh hell no, he did not. He ditched me like everyone else. So what am I in his life? A girl whom he just wanted to toy with? Was I a tool? ALL these while, I was nothing but a mere tool that had went rust and used. WHY MUST THAT BITCH CAME AND STOLE WHAT'S MINE THAT WAS RIGHTFULLY MIND?

**Lucy's POV**

****I was clearly contented. Scratch that. I was in cloud nine. My dream had came true and I met wonderful people in the guild. They seemed to love me. There was Erza Scarlet. She was such a beauty however she was scary. Although she seemed nice and inviting to tease but when Natsu just joked with her, she flared up and I could see cold and dark aura looming around her. Her eyes would be ignited with flames. I trembled just by staring at her and decided to have second thoughts about talking to her. But beside her cold personality, she was overall friendly to me. And then I met Gray. It was VERY obvious that he liked Erza. I noticed him blushing each time he was around Erza. He was handsome, cold and cool.

There were lots more but I think that Erza and Gray were the best among all of them. I noticed that Lisana was not in the guild and was about to ask where she had gone when Erza suddenly hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe. And Cana shrieked, "Erza is drunk!" And everyone in the guild smirked, I noticed everyone. Natsu forced drunken Erza on a chair while Gray with his face flushed closed his eyes as he leaned down and...

I thought that Gray was going to kiss her but boy was I wrong. He flashed out a pen and I closed my eyes shut. He was half-naked! I cracked an eye opened and everyone was gone. I squeaked and trembled upon seeing Erza beyond mad. Her chocolate brown orbs were filled with flames! She was panting heavily and loudly. Her fists clenched and somehow, perhaps my imagination, her teeth were razor sharp as she flashed them.

I glanced around, shaking terribly. She was so scary! Everyone had been knocked out and there were dents and cracks on the wall. I mean how strong could she be? "LUCY!" she roared as she took a heavy step towards me. I shuddered and the ground seemed to shake with each heavy step she took. And each step, she would let out a 'Urgh' that sounded harsh, strong and... downright scary. Her scarlet hair flew everywhere though there was no wind.

I knew that I had turned pale and I thought she was going to punch or kick me like what she had did to everyone else and before I knew it, Erza dropped to the ground with her eyes half-closed. I caught her and she was heavy. She was TOO heavy! I gave up and just took a steps backwards and my hands had left her. She dropped to the ground flat-faced and she did not wake up but simply snored away.

**That's it! I know it's kind of short and since it's the first chapter, I decided to make Lucy and Lisana the main characters! NO FLAMES please! Thanks and please leave reviews! **


End file.
